


Summer In The City

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: Neal can havealmostany woman he wants.





	Summer In The City

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 217. Prompt from: [whitecollar100](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/). Challenge [#57](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%2357)-Sun. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

Neal’s had the opportunity to admire women all over the world.

When asked which ones are the most beautiful, he usually falls back on the obvious clichés. Italian girls or Parisians.

Still, in his heart, it all comes down to America, to New York, especially at this time of year. “The Girls In Their Summer Dresses,” as Irwin Shaw had famously called them. Right now, he’s looking at a woman in a yellow sun-dress, lovely as a summer’s day, and the sight of her nearly breaks his heart.

It’s Elizabeth Burke, the one woman he knows he can never have.  



End file.
